User talk:LastationLover5000
"Can't you knock?" Please post all messages at the bottom of my page. It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Are you here to become one with me? Hi, I'm Aha. I'm a user here, been around for a bit now. I'm one of the admins here, recently promoted...but I've been on Wikia awhile, so you might be able to rely on me sometimes! Archived Talk page archived. New month, fresh new page..--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 21:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Problem with Character Templates So let's ignore the fact that I accidentally deleted my comment. Anyways, when trying to edit my characters fanon infobox using the template, I couldn't. When I edit him it only allows me to stay in source mode, and nothing else. I was wondering if you knew what was wrong or a way to work around this as it's become a major problem. If it helps I think you should no that my computer was broken and is getting fixed so my friend let me use one of his old computers (note that it's not actually old, he just got a newer one). --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 21:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll just make the edit later then. --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 23:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you (if anyone else has a similar problem) if you download Google Chrome the problem disappears. You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:11, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application (or rather, replacement.) Hiya, Aha. So, I was wanting to replace Harry Houdini on the Ten Wizard Saints listing with Nolan Houdini instead. He's, in a sense, his protege and I've had this for a little while coming. I just haven't acted upon it. Mind giving Nolan a look and see if he's all good for the position? You haven't had to do this in a while, so, sorry about suddenly bothering you with a Wizard Saint application. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Gandorra I'm sorry about my dragon. I didn't know that it would count as a cross over and wasn't thinking about that rule when I created him. I've changed his name to Fragor and changed all of the uses of it I have in my fanfics. Thank you for not just straight up deleting my page. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Black Dwarf Star Non-Magic Character Um can we make characters, serious ones, that are incapable of using magic but fighting them anyways, like the Vanish Brothers for instance? You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, can you please delete the page, Alyssa Gray? The Dragon Star (talk) 10:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello hello :) I came here to check out admins and was really shocked as to why your userpage knew my name. LOL. ANYWAYS I just wanted to know what exactly you do and a brief explanation about character power levels (is that what you call it? cuz i seriously dunno), because I do not know how to make my character's power levels and how to manage it or whatever. Thanks! C5l6t4 (talk) 11:06, April 8, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Just so ya know That Synchro guy is still being arrogant but to my pages now. I've politely told him to dropt he attitude but he keeps going. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Can i make a Vampire?Masa D. Tora (talk) 12:12, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Fuh, first of all, since you are really angry about what happened to my wiki - I sincerencely aplologize for a plagiarism which is not my work but I got accused because of it anything that got stolen from this wiki. I deleted the contents in every plagiarized pages and have used my power to prevent any other "copy-pasting ability" by inserting a section inside the rules. Sorry for the issues caused. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lastation, can I have your permission in using the article, Changing Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Making a Werecat Excuse me LastationLover (or would you like me to call you Aha as everyone else does? I'm flexible, so it doesn't bother me,) but I was wondering if I could create a werecat of my own. If not, I totally understand. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Sending a message THAT LONG will usually makes me forgot about the points. But from what I was able to catch; you wanted me to re-do the rules (which is fine of course) and get permission to use FTF Layout. Alright then, Sir. May I use FTF's "property concept" for any other upcoming articles? With credits of course. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 08:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Forest here asking about something and I wanted to get your opinion. About two weeks ago, I was involved in a combat RP and the way my RP partner did one of his posts made me wonder whether it was allowed. In my second or third to last post, I wrote that my character activated a spell to do something to a forest of trees. (What'd you expect, I'm a Forest Dragon Slayer) But then my RP partner said that he did something before I used that spell and that my spell never happened. I wanted to know whether that was allowed. I've already asked Per and Zico about this (one of them I'm still waiting for answer from) and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Duty calls. 12:31:12 Tue Here. Got two more for ya. Do the deed, for your PokéGod, Arceus hath commanded it. Fix this while you're at it. Also, something to laugh at when you have the time. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) You are an idiot for not looking at the RP I had with Forest and just believing his word. What I did was not against the rules. DazzlingEmerald Just checking in to see if you had noticed my request or not, seeing as I noticed your activity on the wiki as of late. No pressure or anything of the sort is intended, and I apologize in advance if I'm coming off as pushy and impatient. I'm simply curious to see if what I've written was lost, forgotten or if you've been too busy to sort it out yet. Again, sorry if I'm being a bother to you. Though I do hope to hear from you soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm just wondering if I could make a werecat. And as I said before, if I can't, I'll understand. I'll mostly be happy to know whether I have the option or not, since I was considering making one for a new character of mine. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: RP I posted this once earlier, but it was taken down by a wiki contributor. Really sorry for all the inconvenience. --- Hello, I hope you are doing well. Unfortunately, I require a bit of your time and patience in concerning a role-play I participated in with user:Forest Dragon Slayer some few weeks ago. He has already contacted you about it, though I am afraid he did not provide you with the entire story, nor did he bother to give you a very thorough summary of what was truly going on. So now, I suppose that is what I will do, more or less involve you in a matter in which you otherwise should not have been apart of, most nearly because I am unable to go into the chat without the aforementioned user ridiculing me for "cheating" and broadcasting the fact that I have apparently received a "strike" as a result of the events that took place within the role-play. Before we begin, I do believe that it is worth mentioning the fact that I literally told Forest what my move was going to be and how to counter against it effectively. I also explained the effects of a spell to him in full detail, though he still chose to ignore me and go ahead with whatever he was feeling like doing at the time. Also, I would like to point out that Forest used magic that was not on his page during the course of our role-play which I later had to ask him to remove. So, to put this into perspective, I will begin with a setting. What was once an open field had been covered into a polar region, with the ground quite literally covered in a thick layer of ice. I mentioned in my post that the ice was spreading across the ground, and that anything that came into contact with it would be frozen immediately. This was done in my post, just before Forest took his turn. Now, instead of mentioning my post at all, Forest had his character spawn trees from the ground —which was now covered in ice; which means the trees were grown beneath the ice— and in order to surface above ground, they would have had to come into contact with the ice, which means they would have been frozen. I did not auto my turn. I told Forest what I was going to do before I even had my character generate the sheet of ice over the ground, but he chose to ignore it. Even afterwards, I gave him the option to alter his turn, which he then again refused. Now, I am very confused as to why he is going around complaining about how I cheated, when really, I literally told him what I was going to do and what he could do to prevent it. Also, I am the type of role-player who heavily relies upon text play —which I told Forest before we evens started roleplaying— meaning that I take your post and break it down word for word. Anything that is not mentioned will need clarification, and in the case that it is not provided, assumptions will be made accordingly. Here is an example of what I mean. Say I attempted to shoot an arrow through another person who was siting on a chair. In his response, the other user mentions that the man was on his phone, which I would perceive as being easily distracted. Never in his post did this user bother to acknowledge the fact that I had shot an arrow at him, and when questioned on the chat, did not provide any means of justifying his actions. Quite obviously, in my post I am going to make that arrow hit, as it is the other user's fault for never acknowledging it. I am quite concerned about this "strike", since according to Forest, getting three would result in a permanent ban for myself. I have come to enjoy myself around here and I would very much appreciate if I was able to continue to serve this community. As you can tell, the only reason I have bothered with this is because the negative effect it has on my reputation here. I have been done with this subject for sometime; it does not matter to me what the outcome of this role-play is, because I was never in it to win it. Forest, on the other hand, continuously makes remarks about "planning for revenge" against me for the events that took place in the role-play, and I have even now allowed him to make an alteration within our role-play itself. Now, apparently, there was a spy watching the entire fight that took place between our characters, and Forest also bothered to mention that Eugene Woodland (his character) only lost because he "wasn't trying". Additionally, this spy has now apparently gathered information on how to combat against my character, which I can already imagine will be a cheap ploy towards metagaming. I do hope we can come to a consensus here, and I would like to apologize for taking so much of your time. If I am in the wrong here, I will gladly make whatever changes I need to make, though afterwards, I cannot promise you that I will ever role-play with Forest again. Thanks again for your time! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 20:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Lmao, that was great. Funny thing is, I don't know much about Ace Attorney, I just love this picture and think it makes a good icon. And it's fine, we have lives to live and you always get things done in the end. 21:49:17 Fri I'm sorry if it came off that way, but I was merely saying this isn't something to fuss over about. It's not like the character is no longer gonna be recognized as a Wizard Saint. He's taking it the wrong way and I'm trying to say it in the least offensive manner. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Aha, tbh, that fight should've never been started. I understand he's your friend and all, but this was something relatively minor that shouldn't have been blown outta proportions. I'm pretty much done with that conversation. Got other stuff to worry about. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ......I see. Never thought of it that way. But with Ars, that was a mess that needed to be taken care of. I don't even know why I got angry in the first place. It's just a nonsensical character. Probably because of the ideas I put into him (most of which didn't work out). Well, whatever. I'm done with the conversation because I don't want it to escalate any further than it already has. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I want to preface this with saying: it's really not that serious, this whole auto-hitting thing should have been an open and shut case. Still, this accusation turns it from meager to somewhat problematic. I have a hard time believing Forest would do anything like that, but the IP bit is troubling. It's not definite evidence though and not something we can use to fairly prove wrongdoing by Forest. When Forest came to me about this, he seemed pretty much confused with the whole situation, not sure what to make of it, hence why he went asking all the admins about it. I think Forest and Dazz need to go their separate ways and be done with this. 17:52:29 Sat I didn't know about the whole "revenge" thing, but the evidence still doesn't hold for this situation imo. However, I believe the rules were a bit misrepresented to Dazz on the matter of "strikes" after reading some of his message to you. Your conclusions are rational, I'm not doubting that, but not enough to be the "end all, be all" of the situation. 18:05:43 Sat I'll be honest, the Forest I've interacted with seems different from you and Per's experiences. Anyway, yea, we'll have to just drop it for now. It's still interesting how such a minor thing got so serious. 18:17:32 Sat I wanted to ask about what a proper introduction should include. I've been having trouble writing them and it's dragging my page down. I was wondering if you could answer if you have the time. The Dragon Star (talk) 11:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Werecats Took me a while to understand what you meant by the bottom of the page, but hopefully enough, I got what you meant. Alright then, fair enough. I was pretty worried that if I ended up making one, I'd have some serious editing and reworking to do once more details have been announced on the page. So this benefits me a lot actually. Thank you very much for replying to me and letting me know all this. I appreciate it a lot. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Clan Hey I was going to make a clan once done with the two things I'm working on now, but I don't happen to know the template. Could you tell me what it is? You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Here, you can delete it since Cayo requested it from you personally. File:Ars Goetia.jpg Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, two things: :1. Why did you think I was this Shiro guy everyone has been harping about some time prior? From what I've heard from Ten, Sei, and some other users, he was a troll. He also seemed to have damaged you in some way (which I'm not gonna get into since it's your personal business). The reason I didn't bother asking in chat at the time because it slipped my mind. It's something I've always wanted to ask and I finally remembered. :2. For Jason Uley, why did you use Cang Du instead of Dyan Arashi's pics? Wouldn't that have been much simpler? If you think about it Edolas characters look the exact same as their counterparts, albeit minor differences. Dyan is basically a re-colored version of Ichigo done right. Cang Du on the other hand..... not as much. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. Something tells me that Cayo did the outlining for Dyan and you did the shading. Anyways, what you're telling me about this Shiro guy is the same that Ten and Sei have been saying about him. I just needed to hear it from you since you've went through that. And yes, I will tone down the niceness from now on. I can see how that can lead to misunderstandings. Now, I should stop talking to you now since I'm getting off track here. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aha, quick question. Do you have an interest in reading manhwa? If you want I can give you a list of what you can read. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) If you have a possible interest for more, I will always give you recommendations. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, even though we hate each other, I'm still willing to give you ideas and such. Especially since you've lost the motivation to write here lately because of reasons. So, if you need any I'll try my best to come up with some. Forgot to tell you this during our PM. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:23, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The only solution to that problem (at least to my knowledge) is to either read new manga or light novels, play some games, or watch new anime. Basically, experiment a bit. That should give you some motivation. But everyone's different. So I'm not sure if this would be good for you. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) My Vampire I had an idea about a way for my vampire to move around during the day and I was wondering if it is ok. "A jacket that emits an invisible barrier that can turn any sunlight that hits it into moonlight." Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the ideas. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Oy Aha, get yer butt in gear and do a double-whammy review. These chapters are pretty decent, especially considering what's happened to Wendy. You should feel excited. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:26, April 28, 2015 (UTC) That's good. You're still happy about the Wendy thing right? Please tell me you are. I know you're bored, but at least what happens specifically to Wendy should cheer you up a bit. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Sorry! Plus I was just about to add in the base template, just without the details, but I'm in no hurry though so it's fine ^-^ Sorry again x] Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 07:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Virago Magic Hey Aha i will like to know if my Guild Master can use Virago Magic. Masa D. Tora (talk) 14:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello LastationLover, can I get permission to make a vampire in the near future?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 21:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Heyaaa Hey Aha, Sone here. I was wondering if I could use your Smithing Magic for my character, Alyson? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 13:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Hello there Aha! I saw that you just so happen to own the rights to Vampires on this wiki, I am asking on behalf of my friend if we could have permission to make a vampire character, His ref pic is Alucard from hellsing and with all of the pictures we could use of him, we figured he should be a vampire. Thanks in Advance! Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 16:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) True, however i gave him the idea of making him a vampire so we could use pictures to match his magic, you cant exactly find many non vampire anime characters biting other peoples necks, you know? Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 19:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, now i have actually have a few questions about this crossover thing. So we are using what would be Alucards soul summoning powers as darkness magic, Example what you may see in the anime as him turning his arm into souls we have labeled as Darkness Claw (the darkness equivilent of juvias water claw) as i got permission from per to make a darkness equivilent of Water. Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 23:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:55, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey i just your message on my talk page wanted to oppologize about all those rude comments most of them wasn't me that day that was my little brother he likes fairy tail and is at that age where he's wants everything to go his way, after reading what u sent im making sure he doesnt do it again, so please forgive me and him i tried to delete his comments but i didnt know how so i edit it to a dot instead, for the ones that was me im also sorry i didnt mean to be rude, if i knew it was gonna be mean i wouldnt have done it, also on chat idk what my brother did on there but for me im not causeing any trouble im just having frendly conversations and asking for help on how to do things on here once again im sorry itll never happen again please forgive me and my brother thank you Just wanna leave this little trivia with you about Scylla. If you think about it hard enough, Scylla is, in fact, one of the richest people in the Sun Trilogy (or at least has the potential to be) :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:05, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Found this while I was on tumblr. Thought I should let you have it since I'm a nice enough asshole to care. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Earth Dragon Slayer magic hey there! Im making a character for a story and I was thinking of making her magic a dragon slayer of earth but Im not very good at making spells and I was searching the internet for an idea and came upon yours. can I use your earth dragon slayer magic? 14:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Koraru Kinomoto Sorry for deeply saying unnecessary things that I wasn't suppose to. I won't do it again. I will reflect over my actions, sir.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 21:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, hope ya feel better. Is it like allergies and shit or a common cold? Anyways, hope you get back to your normal self. And with Scylla, something tells me that you're right =W= Also, you're welcome man. All in good fun. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Anyways, thanks for telling me. But in fact, I've been busy. I've been behind on a few things and my summer classes are about to begin in a few days. Thanks again. Anyways, you might have had food poisoning or something. That could be it. Or it could be an allergic reaction. I know it happened to me a few days ago. I had to be taken to the doctor before he was able to inject me with a vaccine and cool me off with some cold water. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:58, May 21, 2015 (UTC) You have to be careful where you are eating. Sometimes, people don't handle the food properly. That can cause major problems for the customers and cause the restaurant to be shut down. Anyways, it's up to you man. Live your life and do you. I do it because it'll help me get through school quicker and help me complete most of my subjects in a timely fashion. But I have to improve. My grades have been.... not what I expected. I had 2 Bs and 2 Cs. For me, that's not good. That brought my GPA down quite a bit. Studying harder and more effort on my part. Anyways, I have a question. Do you anyone that can recolor a pic for me? I try to do it myself, but I keep messing it up. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks anyways man. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) For Namisuki Garale since she uses Wind Magic. Hope it helps. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Site Affiliation Hello there! As the title would suggest, I am after a site affiliation between this wiki and my own. We are a One Piece orientated Role-Playing community, shaped like a fanfiction wiki. Though we are relatively new, we have already garnered a large user base that anyone would deem impressive given our two week period of existence. If this affiliation is at all possible, please see here for our official logo, and please shoot me a message on my own talk page so that I can take the necessary actions to fulfill our partnership. Thank you for your time! DazzlingEmerald 23:33, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, thanks a bunch! :) DazzlingEmerald 05:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Energy Sword for Haru Chōjin please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Also, Personally, would you qualify Haru's sword style as a Lost Magic? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello! Could http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lucian_Sayu be moved to the characters section? I know he isn't entirely finished, but I don't plan to add to his history till I finish Silver Origin. Please & Thank You! Lord Dracula13 (talk) 05:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aha, I just wanted to let ya know that I'm not gonna be as active on the Dragon Ball wikia you and Ten are running as much. I have Chat Mod duties on the OPRPF, my classes start next week, and I have some interviews I'm going to for various part-time jobs. Anyways, I also feel that I will cause some inconveniences for you and the other editors there, so I'm trying to lessen the strife by doing this. Anyways, I just wanted to let ya know and I hope you have fun over there. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Werekitty Concept Hey Aha, can I use the Werekitty concept you have? I have two nekomata-based characters at my disposal, and I wasn't sure how I could properly go about them. Then I saw this article you made and I was interested, as it works out for me. I know you don't have much, thus I'm willing to give you some ideas on how to go about it. That's if you're interested in hearing them. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 10:22, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. There were some things I was taking care of. I just had my first class for my summer school and I was finishing up an assignment. Anyways, moving on, I understand. You usually do good work anyways, especially since you've mentioned the Vampire article you did. I understand not wanting anyone to help me when I do something. You get enjoyment out of it, knowing it came out the way you truly wanted it. As TFS Frieza said: "It's not often I dirty my own hands with this sort of grunt work. There's always a certain amount of satisfaction I get out of doing it myself." But dem writer blocks can be a pain. Hard to write something when having one of those. Anyways, you're helping Ten with the DBZ Canon site since the old one is crap. That takes a lot of time since there's information and research you're doing. Also, there's your IRL, your storyline with Per, amongst other things. Before I forget, where did you get the pics for Mona, the human Exceed. Reason why I'm asking is that I'm looking for an older version of a character I'm planning, since she's part cat. I tried using Neko from K Project, but I need one where she has kitty ears. I saw Mona and found it to be what I'm looking for. Also, have you ever played HGSS before? If you have, I think you should see this and this when you get the time. Read the comments as well. I assure you, the feels are VERY powerful. It will make you think about a lot of things. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I nominate Keith Maverick for the title of a Wizard Saint.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:02, June 4, 2015 (UTC) perchan told us to user talk to admins to nominate our wizards as wizard saints so i would like to nominate Zora Halo as one please and thank u Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you look over Fang for the Wizard Saint competition?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ten wizard Saints Hiya! Mind looking over Cuda for the ten wizard saints? DazzlingEmerald Talk 03:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, sorry >_< I was using images that I found and needed a description for them. Anyways, I just now saw this message and I have removed the classification as we speak. Anyways, did you read my previous message I sent? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:11, June 5, 2015 (UTC) It's done and quick question: WHY IS THERE MUSIC ON YOUR MUSIC PAGE?! IS THAT AN ADMIN THING?! IF SO, THEN I'M ALL KINDS OF PISSED! I WANT MUSIC ON MY PAGE TTATT Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) May I use Smithing Magic and Dragon Install for one of my future characters please?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:37, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Guild I created a guild but I'm in a bit of a pickle. Is there a template for the member bit, like the rank stuff or will I have to create that on my own? Asking you cause I know you and Per-chan does a lot on guilds and stuff thnks (User:Redheadedpichu poked you 22:37, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry for the late message reply. I just got back my computer today and I'm doing updates. Also my internet came back on and stuff. Plus summer school is over this week and my niece's graduation is in three days. I feel real good about myself now =w= Anyways, did you read the first chapter of Dragon Ball Super yet? It's up on Mangapark. Great site. Lets you read all the pages at once. Also, I don't keep up with your dA updates as much these days, sorry; too many things are happening. School work, job-hunting, owning feminists on Facebook, the usual. So I wouldn't know. On the bright side, I've binge read the Uprising of Hell Arc of Fairy Tail: Dawn if that helps any. Kinda loved most of the fight scenes. TBH, it's done way better than the original manga. Especially, the Kagemusha vs Vivian scene. Still, all the feels for her becoming Kagemusha's slave. I'm surprised Crux didn't kill him on the spot for that considering how much she loves her. But..... technically, she's in his possession for now, so no complaints. And Iris and Mary's expressions...... I really feel for them. On another note, that was a stupid question I asked, considering you were born to be a Pokemon Trainer =w= Keep forgetting that fact. But, how are you gonna get the both of those games if they stopped production? I highly doubt E-Bay and Amazon would have them, both Japanese and English sites. But.... if you found someone who you can purchase it from, then totes for you. Also, the creepy pasta will make you feel. It did for me since I'm a HUGE Gen2 fan. It was the first Pokemon gen I've played; that and it got me interested in the series. Amongst other reasons. Also, thanks for the music player. Didn't know how to get it. Thought it was an admin thing. Glad it isn't XD Also, I'm just putting this out there, being my personal opinion, but I think this image would suit Scylla's Dragon form much better than the one you have. Again, this is my opinion. I could be wrong. If you want to use it, then its on you man. I'm just stating an opinion. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:47, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Aha~ May I use Virago Magic? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 01:47, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Have fun . 00:34:18 Tue Hey Aha, can I use your Vampire article to make a character? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) How did you get that music on your home page without having a visible player that can be paused? Xz791 (talk) 09:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I know you're busy and all with the DBZ canon and stuff but can I use this for my Vampire? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:41, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Aha, you serious right? You just realized how hax a vampire can be with this magic? Come on man. You know better. I thought you knew after creating such a thing. Well thankfully, I'm using it as a cc/supplementary magic. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Fine, whatever you say =w= Anyways, check your previous message I sent you. I gave you a pic you could possibly use. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) May I use Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic for my character Shuya Yodobashi? Please and thank you. --Johnny asshu (talk) 03:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hiii I was wondering if I could get your permission to make a Vampire? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 12:06, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Because lord knows you love Wendy in cosplay. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) God damn it Hiro >_< I was pretty sure that would be Wendy cosplaying as Mike since they look so similar. Anyways, hope you like it, I guess. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) "I am Wendy! Hear me roar!" Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Permission to use Consumption Magic Hi Munchy here, I plan on updateing my character so it's not a total waste of spice and I was hopeing I could get permission to use your Consumption magic. It would allow me to change some things, and help make the character more fitting into the world. The character is Louis by the way. Looking forward to hearing from you. Munchydragon (talk) 03:47, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Scrapping Shit.... and I just loaded a bunch of images that were made by him. They were on my computer for a while now. Finally decided to use them for a character I was doing for my Magic Council. They were perfect too. I forgot that they were made by Cayo for Ten's use.... Well, fuck it. Y'know me, I told you before. If I can't use certain images, then I'm scrapping the character completely. But this puts me at odds now. I'll see what I can do. Anyways, thanks for telling me. The only reason I messaged him there because he's inactive on BFF and NF and he stopped using FTF. Anyways, the images I uploaded are under the Deletion Request page, so when you get the time, you can delete them. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aha, do you co-own all of Cayo's images or just some? Because I forgot to tell you that I was planning to use these as well. I had them on my computer for a while. Like way back. Around the first few months that I've been here. I found them on Zerochan and google images, because that's where I get most of my stuff. Also, what's the rule concerning about shading lineart and the like. Because I've seen many users on dA shade in the line art of other users, and the owners didn't mind, saying that it was free use. I need council on that. Also, I found some possible images you can use for your version of Erza Knightwalker. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I just got your message. My computer needed to do updates and shit. So, yeah. I understand. I won't use those four. Anyways, I kind of find it strange. If artwork doesn't want to be used, then put that stop sign thing underneath your artwork. I've seen many dA users do that and people tend to not touch them. It works effectively really. Here's the link. Just have them follow the instructions. Anyways, thanks for telling about this man. Sorry to bother you. I just needed confirmation. They were old images I had on my computer and needed to know if they can be used or not. Thankfully, I asked you since you're an expert in this field. Also, you're welcome for the image. I can find more like for you if you like as a sign of thanks. Just message me whenever. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:57, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, the images I used for Uub was for a character named Ars Goetia remember? I had him deleted because of too many problem, both inside and outside of the wiki. I think you already handled the images when Cayo asked you too. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:35, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, so I noticed you deleted my picture of Aiden Cordelia because you thought it was poorly edited. I was wondering what improvements I need to make to it in order for you to find it acceptable? Please let me know! Thank you Lady Komainu (talk) 04:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu So... Squirrel Demons? Hey Aha, I think this is the first time I've ever spoken to you. Well, hi. I've been reading you and Per's story, and I had a few questions. Some of them I'll ask Per later, since he created a few of the concepts I had questions about. For starters, the species Iris Lavra is of. I haven't read the entire story, so apologies for any ignorance I spew on your page. Alright, so I know the Squirrel Demon's were designed to eliminate the Hominculi. Any specificity on how they were made? I don't mean to pry, if it's more of a "Why not?" Scenario. I was just analyzing the many, many different things the Magic Council has made and it piqued my interest. Also, Chelia Blendy. Is there any difference between her structure and Wendy Marvell's? She was reverse-engineered off her design, after all. Or are they both just clones? I personally quite enjoy both characters, and most members of the Akatsuki definitely are quite intriguing. So... Bye! (MashedMittens (talk) 00:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC)) Hey Aha, can I ask your advice on something. I saw the way you colored Wendy's DF image that Hiro put up on Twitter and I did the same for my upcoming version (Parallel Counterpart) of her. When I compare the two, I saw that mine had some superfluous errors and yours was perfect. Do you think you can help me with mine. Possibly tell me what I did wrong? I mean I used photoshop to do it. I dunno which program you used. Probably Painttool SAI or something of the sort. But this is something minor, so whenever you can. Oh yeah, here is the re-colored version I did. File:Wendy Astraea - Sky Devil Slayer Magic - Contract.jpg. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you like this NAISU GAI, but could you review my coloring job. I just re-uploaded the image because I started from scratch using Photoshop. Can you give it a quick glance and see how I did thus far? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 07:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC)